This invention relates generally to clamp connection of electrical components, and more particularly to clamp connection of electrical wiring and electrical lead structures where the wiring and lead structures are spaced apart.
There is need in certain instances to connect electrical lead structure, as for example light source leads, to electrical wiring, at selected position or positions along the length of such wiring. As an example, the wiring may extend along a pathway to be illuminated, and it is required that light sources be connected to the wiring at selected positions along its length for illuminating the pathway or adjacent areas at the selected positions. In particular, there is need for light source units of improved reliable, rugged construction that can be easily clamp attached to elongated electrical current carrying wiring, at various selected positions along the wiring length, and in such a way that electrical connection is reliably made to light source leads spaced from the wiring within the unit or units.